


Addicted to Love

by tasty_kate



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Mile High Club, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasty_kate/pseuds/tasty_kate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for eleventy_kink on LJ: "'Mile high club' for the Doctor and Clara, anyone? Or the sex doesn't even have to happen, but they just get close to almost doing it, but then get interrupted or something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the eleventy_kink prompt. Motivated by Florence + The Machine's cover of "Addicted to Love. I own neither Doctor Who or Florence + The Machine and all that other good disclaimer stuff.

_The lights are on but you’re not home. Your will is not your own. Your heart sweats. Your teeth grind. Another kiss, you’ll be mine._

He was beginning to see a pattern. It wasn’t always like this. On the contrary, he was quite conscious to not make these decisions. The change really started to occur after The Time War. Maybe it was seeking love in places where he knew he’d get it. Maybe it was trying to fill a hole. He really didn’t know.

The first was accidental—sorta. Rose was a bit too young, even in human standards. Jack was only a matter of time. Martha really could have been avoided. Donna was probably the most relaxed about it (“Don’t be getting funny on me now, space boy! I can’t go around sleeping with someone who has tentacles or three eyes, now can I? This is for physical release only!”). With Amy, it should have stopped way before they actually did (like after they found out that River was their daughter), but Rory just kept things going.

He thought he was going to be good with Clara. Just avoid it at all possible costs. But she was so damn affectionate. And beautiful. With curves in all the right places. And a dress so short that if she spun a certain way he would get a nice sneak preview. Like the one she was wearing today when they decided to investigate suspicious reports on tabloid newspapers and blogs about Virgin Atlantic pilots zipping their faces off to reveal enormous green monsters underneath. 

The Doctor is convinced it’s the Slitheen—again. He prepares himself with some unnecessary (but really fun) investigating to make Clara feel involved before he confronts them and returns the balance to England. To make things extra fun, he decides to see the Slitheen in action and actually orders them tickets for a flight to Aberdeen. Not terribly long (because really, who needs to be stuck inside of a plane for hours on end when it’s a clear-cut case), but long enough to get some evidence to see if these reports are true.

The plane has already taken off and travelers are allowed to unbuckle their seat belts to get up and stretch. Clara leans in close to the Doctor and whispers to him, “So how will you know that the reports are true? Do they look different? I doubt they would take off their human suits while in flight.” She smells delicious.

The Doctor leans a fraction away from her. “Good point, Clara. My sonic should be able to read whether they are human or not. The thing is, the reports never mention anything about the--” A passenger walks by and the Doctor lowers his voice a fraction more. Clara leans in closer. Damnit. “—about the flight attendants, so we’ll have to get up to the cock pit.”

“Right. Shall we go then?” She gives him a winning smile and the Doctor clears his throat before answering.

“After you.”

Clara stands up and for a brief moment, that damn short dress nearly does him in. She straightens herself and looks down at him with an odd expression on her face. He clears his throat again and stands up and shuffles awkwardly out of the crunched seat. He should have thought ahead and ordered first class tickets to get them closer to the cock pit. Tricky, but not impossible.

Just as they are approaching the curtain that divides the classes, there’s a movement as if the curtain is about to open up. Thinking fast, the Doctor pushes Clara through the accordion door to the toilet and quickly steps inside after her and shuts the door. He doesn’t even know where the light switch is.

“Doctor--” Clara whispers in the dark.

“Right, sorry about that. Just didn’t want any flight attendants questioning us.” His head is right above hers and her hair is tickling his nose.

“That’s great, Doctor, but--”

“I know, it’s a bit cramped but give it a moment--” He tries to move an arm to swipe her hair away but his right hand is trapped on something… warm and squishy.

“No, I mean your hand.”

“Huh?”

“Your hand. It’s…” 

He flexes a finger and feels a button from her dress. The one that buttons up the pocket. On her left breast. 

“Oh. OH! Right. Uh, hold on.” He tries to move his hand but his elbow hits the wall behind him. His fingers may have accidentally brushed a nipple. He feels the fabric tighten underneath the dress. This isn’t good.

In a very subtle, almost unregistered way, Clara rubs her chest into the Doctor’s fingers, up and down, once.

He freezes.

A moment passes and he lets his fingers in a more articulated way, lightly squeeze her nipple. A soft sigh escapes her mouth at his chest. He feels a rush of warmth spiral down in the pit of his stomach.

Clara feels it too and presses her palm against his cock that is quickly growing hard in his trousers. He unconsciously makes a low grumble in his throat that almost sounds like a purr. She does it again, this time moving her hand up and down a few times.

“Clara…” She moves her head up and he uses the air coming out of her mouth in ragged breaths as a guide to her lips. There are no soft kisses, no introductions, no innocence. Just hunger and need. 

She quickly begins to unbutton his trousers and grabs onto his cock in the most delightful way. He is immediately thankful he didn’t wear anything else besides the trousers. His hips begin to grind into her hand as his own hand touches her thigh. She shivers and there’s a soft “oh” from her and his hand skims right up to her knickers. She’s already soaking went. He swipes along the fabric there and feels her whole body tremble. She wants him so badly. That thought itself makes this a much more urgent need.

He pushes down her knickers and is finally able to move his hand away from her chest to help lift her up a fraction as he bends his knees the best he can before sliding her onto him. Both of them groan and sigh at the same time.

The Doctor begins to move in and out of her while Clara grinds herself against him. She feels hot and slick and amazing. He pulls almost all the way out of her until just the head of his cock is inside her and—

There is a knock on the door.

“Hello, this is your captain. There is only one person allowed in the toilets at a time. One of you will have to come out.”

They freeze. Both are breathing fairly hard and it smells like sweat, pre-come, and what must be Clara’s scent. Clara moves the most she can away from the Doctor and does her best to bring up her knickers. The Doctor himself quickly buttons up his trousers.

“Hello?” the captain calls again.

Clara has stopped moving meaning she’s made herself presentable. The Doctor opens up the door quickly, sonic in hand, and scans the captain. The captain has an expression of complete bewilderment on his face.

The Doctor flicks up the sonic, reads it, looks back at the captain, back to the sonic, and then turns to Clara.

“Completely human. False alarm.”


End file.
